1. Field
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device implemented by using a semiconductor, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory device is generally divided into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which when power is removed, stored data dissipates. Examples of a volatile memory device include a Static RAM (SRAM), a Dynamic RAM (DRAM), a Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which even though power is removed, stored data is maintained. Examples of a nonvolatile memory device include a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change RAM (PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The flash memory is generally divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.
When the semiconductor memory device is driven, excessive current is generated inside the semiconductor memory device, enough so that an operation voltage of the semiconductor memory device may be unstable. This may occur due to excessive consumption of current for a specific time interval by a peripheral circuit within the semiconductor memory device. Accordingly, when the current is excessively consumed, there is a greater demand for additional current, other than for operation power.